deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Dept. Heaven Wiki:Merger
This hub and any subpages will act as forum for those involved in the merger to discuss the policies and aesthetics of the new Wiki as well as track the progress of and troubleshoot problems with the merger. Subpages */Design/ - for discussion of issues related to visual design. */Policy/ - for discussion of issues related to the function and policies of the Wiki. */Progress/ - for tracking the progress of the merger and working through any problems with the process. Involved: It would be appreciated it if those involved made themselves known here so others have a rough idea of who they're working with: *Revitalizer - Hello everyone! I've discussed this project with most of you already so I'm sure you all have varying degrees of knowledge about what I am to this operation. But just to review: I'm a fan of the Dept. Heaven series who saw a lot of effort going into DH-related Wikis here on Wikia, but thought that effort might be maximized if they more closely worked together. I don't have any experience working on DH-related Wikis before proposing the merger so I'm not positioning myself as a heavy contributor in terms of content or long-term management. I do have some experience though Administrating other Wikis and plan to use that experience as a community organizer for this project, coordinating the merger, designing a Home page, designing a navigation, and whatever else I can help with. If you need to contact me in private, my email is revitalizer0''AT''gmail''DOT''com (AT=@, DOT=.). *Escutcheon - Greetings! I am Escutcheon, one of the administrators of Yggdra Union Wiki. I've been editing the wiki since it has been abandoned. So far, I've played all three Dept. Heaven Games (Riviera, Yggdra Union and Knights in the Nightmare). Playing Gungnir is in my to do list. :D ::I'll be looking forward to work with all of you. :) ::If you wish to contact me in private, then my e-mail address would be: bogingya3'AT'yahoo'DOT'com *Urðarbrunnr 16:50, June 6, 2012 (UTC) - Hi, I answered Revitalizer's call for a merge, after contributing to the Knights in the Nightmare wiki. I hope to learn how to use wiki's commands, and build something great for all of the fans. You can reach me at GPRoRo@gmail.com *Laharl95 - General Discussion *''Please use this section as a forum for general discussion as we go forward.'' Escutcheon: Well now, it seems we can go forward. Sean has granted us adminship over the wiki. --03:19, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Urðarbrunnr 12:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC): This is terrific, we can finally get this show on the road. Steps for creating this wiki... Urðarbrunnr 12:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC): In regards to the "steps" we need to take to produce this wiki. I'm not sure how I feel about 3 admins working on one wiki at a time. If we sectioned the work, and assigned tasks, we would get a lot done; but are we prepared to coordinate with each other? -Revitalizer 20:49, June 12, 2012 (UTC): You're definitely right. As we begin we should probably define who covers what. Right now I'm waiting to find out about what we can do about the second issue mentioned on Progress. We may end up having to download+upload the images themselves in addition to the File pages. When I find out we can start divvying up the workload. EDIT: Turns out images require a level of manual labor. I've outlined the process under Step 3 on Project:Merger/Progress. Based on this list, I'll tackle Wiki.png through Image69.png. Whichever of you read this next please claim the next range (starting with Tumblr_m3iyklvQhM1r02x1ko1_1280.jpg). Escutcheon: Is it me, or is the nightmare on Knights in the Nightmare ready for it's new home here? ;D :Done. I've uploaded images Tumblr_m3iyklvQhM1r02x1ko1_1280.jpg to 2319149_m.jpg. :By the way, I renamed Tumblr_m3iyklvQhM1r02x1ko1_1280.jpg to Reinhart.jpg and 2319149_m.jpg to Michel.jpg. I hope I didn't miss any images and that the quality of the pics weren't affected by the process.... :Wow, imagine if we were to start importing the images from YU Wiki. XD --12:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer 18:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC):Just about! Just categories and some peripheral things left. :About the images, I reverted their names temporarily to import the old file page/page history, but I've reapplied their new titles already. And if my human ability to drearily pour over and compare lists of thing is sufficient, I think we've transferred all the images (and as far I know, it's not possible to have lost quality just downloading and re-uploading). :About the YU Wiki, there is another option. I really don't know a thing about setting up or running bots, so I would just as much rather do it manually. But if you understand that sort of thing and wanted to try it, I would certainly be fine. Escutcheon: Let's play safe for now since I know nothing of that sort either..... ^_^; ::XD ::Anyway, the majority of the images in YU Wiki was uploaded by me. In fact, I still have some of those images saved here in my computer. Once the export/import of YU Wiki contents start, I think I'll start uploading the images here as well. :) --13:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer 16:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC): Yeah... Slow and steady... ;) :So if I understand correctly, you'll reupload files originally uploaded by you straight from your computer? Sounds good! Keep in mind, for every image that was uploaded by you originally, contains no previous versions by other users, and has a File page with no special content or edits, you can skip the export/import process for those images entirely. My only suggestion is to keep the same filenames to track progress as well as not to break links until everything settle down. I'll tackle Yggdra_dialogue.gif through Nietzsche.jpg for now. -Revitalizer 02:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC): I'm gonna cover the rest of non-Escutcheon-uploaded images. It's all yours now! Escutcheon: Well, what I meant was I no longer need to download the images just to upload it here since I still have the files saved in my computer. ;D --13:11, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks again for all your hard work, Rev. :) --13:28, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Revitalizer 19:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC): When that time comes, will be your savior! :I'm going to bend the schedule a bit and start importing articles and categories from the YU Wiki today. I'd like to feel that the merger is more or less completed in terms of what I can do, as tomorrow until next Saturday I don't want to feel compelled to do much on Wikia. :And I'm glad to be a part of this. I think this new Wiki is turning out wonderfully. :) Revitalizer (talk) 05:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC): Important note, the merger is now moving forward in welcoming the Riviera Wiki.